Holly Potter and the Cullens
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: One night, while trying to escape her family's constant bickering, Esme Cullen goes for a walk. She discovers a babby girl abandond on a doorstep. HarryPxTwilight crossover. Girl Harry.
1. Can we keep her please?

A/n this story is totally AU; this has a girl Harry named Holly who grows up with the Cullens

_**A/n this story is totally AU; this has a girl Harry named Holly who grows up with the Cullens. No this isn't going to be an Edward/Holly fic.**_

**_Disclaimer- anything you reconizg is not mine. Not even the story plot is mine. It bleongs to the wonderful writer oXXb00kw0rmXXo who is the author of the amazing story Adopting a wizard. You have to read this story. Anything you can reconize from it is hers! _**

****

**Esmes Pov **

I was walking down the streets of England one night, trying to get away from constant bickering that my "children" were doing when I heard crying. Curious I ran to the sound of it. I gasped at what I saw. A little baby girl abandoned on a doorstep. I gingerly picked up the little girl. She had a strange scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on her forehead. I looked around and upon seeing no one, I ran home at vampire speed, with the girl in my arms.

I reached home and I could still hear arguing going on inside. I quietly opened the door and looked around. Carlisle was sitting watching TV; I motioned for him to come over. Luckily the kids were all upstairs wrestling over something. He got up and walked over to the kitchen. He immediately noticed the bundle and his face became grave.

"Esme, no. We can't keep it." He said automatically.

"But, honey look at her, she was abandoned on the doorstep and I couldn't leave her." Carlisle took the little girl from me.

"Alright, but we have to ask the kids first." I nodded.

**Carlisle Pov**

"Kids come here for a second we need to ask to something." Carlisle called. Two seconds later Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice came running down the stairs. They gasped when the saw the bundle in my arms.

"Carlisle is that what I think it is?" Rose asked. I nodded.

"Your mother found her abandoned on a doorstep. She wants to keep her and I have no problem with, the decisions entirely up to you.

"Yes!" Emmet shouted right away.

"Sure." Rose agreed, trying to hide the excitement in her voice, she had always wanted a child.

"Absolutely, I can see it, she will be wonderful!" Alice too agreed.

"I guess" came from Jasper

"Sure." Edward said.

"Then it's settled, we'll keep her. That's when I noticed a letter tucked in her blankets. I picked it up and read it. As I finished I gasped.

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"This little girl is very special, she's a witch and her parents died when a guy named Voldemort killed them. Apparently he tried to kill her to, but he couldn't, now he's dead." At that everyone else gasped as well.

"Do you still want to keep her?" I asked them all. They looked at the tiny little girl in my arms and nodded.

"Ok then, it says here her name is Holly Lillian Potter." And with that Esme and Alice took off to start preparing a nursery.


	2. I'm a What?

**_Disclaimer- anything you reconizg is not mine. Not even the story plot is mine. It bleongs to the wonderful writer oXXb00kw0rmXXo who is the author of the amazing story Adopting a wizard. You have to read this story. Anything you can reconize from it is hers! _**

Holly Pov

**Holly Pov**

My name is Holly Lillian Potter. I live with a bunch of vampires, but there "vegetarians". It can be quiet annoying actually, especially when you're trying to sleep and a certain brother of yours decides he wants to turn his radio up as loud as he can, cough Edward cough (of course my sister Rosalie always yells at him, she's like my second mom). Today is my birthday and I am 11 years old. I am so excited! Today my sisters, Rosalie and Alice, are taking me to the movies and then to the mall (much to Alice's delight) and we are dragging my brothers around with us too (much to their horror!). I got out of bed, stretched and yawned. Then I remembered, today's my birthday! I ran to the bathroom and hurriedly got dressed. I bounded downstairs where my dad, Carlisle, and my mom, Esme, were waiting. Carlisle and Esme aren't my real parents, they're my adoptive ones.

"Hi mom, hi dad!" I said when I saw them.

"Hi sweetie, Happy birthday! Are you ready to go to the movies today?" Mom asked.

"Yep! _And _I get to drag Edward, Emmet, and Jasper shopping! I love my birthday!" my dad chuckled as he opened the newspaper and mom served blueberry pancakes, my favorite! Just then the door opened and my siblings came in carrying wrapped boxes.

"Happy Birthday Holly!" they shouted when they saw me.

"Thanks guys!" I said laughing at the way Alice was bouncing up and down.

"Alice, calm down! What's wrong?" I asked the very hyper Alice.

"Oh nothing, I just saw something and we get to drag the boys shopping! I love your birthday Holly!" she said. I laughed even more as the boys groaned.

"Holly! Do we _have_ to go?" Emmet whined.

"Yes you do! Now be quiet, I'm trying to eat." I scolded. He mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, little sister." He said more clearly. I just laughed while Rosalie threw a stray blueberry at his head. He grabbed the extra pancake batter and threw it at her. Soon it was a full force food fight and everyone was a mess. Even mom was throwing stuff. I was about to pour milk on Edward when the doorbell rang. Who could that be? We don't get very many visitors. Carlisle went to answer it, seeing as he was covered in the least amount of food. We continued the fight, except we moved out of the kitchen and started throwing pillows and stuff at each other.

"Kids! Come here!" we heard dad yell. I looked at my siblings and mom, who all looked as confused as me, well except Alice and Edward. Mom shrugged and we went to the living room. Dad and a man with long white hair and an equally long white beard sat with him. His nose was crooked and he had a pair of half-moon spectacles.

"Kids, this is Professor Dumbledore, he has some interesting news for Holly." Dad said. I looked shocked and was wondering what he could possibly want.

"Um… ok. Hi, I'm Holly." I said holding out my hand.

"Hello Holly, as your father mentioned, I'm Professor Dumbledore and I'm hear to offer you a place at my school." The man said. I relaxed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not interested, I staying here to go to school with my siblings." I said politely.

"Yes, I thought you might say that, however, my school is no ordinary school. My school is places for magic, for you see Holly, you are a witch." I stared at him and burst out laughing. I stopped when I noticed he wasn't laughing.

"You're serious?" I asked he nodded.

"Have you ever done anything strange? Something that you're family can't explain?" he asked. I thought back to my childhood. It wasn't very normal, well it wouldn't be because I live with vampires, but still. There was that one time I fell out of the tree and I wasn't hurt at all, or the time Alice's hair turned pink when I was mad at her, of course she had blamed that on Edward.

"Yeah, now that you mention it I have. But sir, no matter how much I would love to learn magic, I can't leave my family." I explained. I couldn't leave my family, not for anything.

"Yes, I thought it might come to this. That is why I am offering you parents' places at our school. Doctor Cullen, I believe you are a fantastic doctor, and Mrs. Cullen I find myself in need of a muggle studies teacher." He said. I heard everyone gasp.

"Professor, that is a fine offer but where will our other children stay?" Dad asked

"They can stay in the castle and take the classes but simply observe when it comes to the actual magic." He said.

"Professor, we would love to take your offer, but we have a secret to tell." Mom said this time. Surprisingly my siblings were being very quiet, which is really unusual, but I suppose they're just taking the information in. I mean it's not everyday you find out your little sister is a witch and you might be going to a school for magic.

"Ah yes, if you are referring to the fact that you are vampires, I see no problem with that, and you are after all vegetarians, I believe?" he asked. They all nodded.

"Well then, what do you all say?" dad turned to us all.

"Kids, what do you say? Do you want to go to this school?" everyone nodded, I guess they're still in shock.

"Excellent. Now, Holly, what would you say to go to get your books?" he asked me. I nodded eagerly then stopped.

"But sir, I don't have any wizard money." He laughed.

"Ah, Holly, I think you'll find that you actually have a small fortune. You see, when your birth parents died, they left everything to you." I stared at him.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Again he nodded.

"Well then it's settled, lets go!" I said excitedly again. He laughed.

"Ok, we'll be flooing to the Leaky Cauldron" He explained what flooing was and we all went to the Pub.

We arrived at the pub and as soon as we walked in a man greeted the Professor.

"The usual Albus?" The man asked.

"Not today Tom, I'm taking Holly here to get her school things." Professor Dumbledore replied cheerily. As soon as he said this everyone in the pub stopped talking.

"My Lord, its Holly Potter!" a short man said. And you'll never guess what he did. He bowed to me!

"Um… hi." Soon everyone was coming over and shaking my hand. I looked at Professor Dumbledore confused.

"Why is everyone bowing to me and shaking my hand?" I asked him. I saw that behind him, my family was just as confused.

"Not now, I'll tell you later when we have more privacy." I nodded.

"Ok." With that he led me and my family to Diagon Ally.


	3. Diagon Ally

**_Disclaimer- anything you reconizg is not mine. Not even the story plot is mine. It bleongs to the wonderful writer oXXb00kw0rmXXo who is the author of the amazing story Adopting a wizard. You have to read this story. Anything you can reconize from it is hers! _**

Holly Pov

**Holly Pov **

As Professor Dumbledore led us into Diagon Ally everyone gasped. There were shops everywhere!

"Holly, I love you for being a witch!" Alice whispered in my ear. I laughed and whispered back

"I'm starting to like it myself." Professor Dumbledore led us to a big white building; it was by far the tallest building.

"This is Gringotts, the wizarding bank." Dumbledore explained. We followed him inside there were strange creatures and a few humans walking around.

"These are goblins." Dumbledore said. I nodded to show that I understood. He led us up to a big podium with what could only be the head goblin, behind it.

"We are here to open the vault of Miss. Holly Lillian Potter along with her adoptive family, the Cullen's." Dumbledore told him

"And does Miss. Potter have her key?" Dumbledore fished around in his pockets and took out a long, gold key.

"Very well, will there be anything else?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I need to empty vault 317, as well. I have a note from the owner as well." He handed a note to the goblin.

"Very well, I shall have you escorted." He called over a strict looking goblin, who led us through stone doors. We all got in a cart that went very fast, not as fast as a vampire, but still.

"Vault 317." The goblin said. We all climbed out of the cart and watched as Dumbledore went over to the vault with the goblin. I followed them while my family stayed behind. The goblin took his index finger and slid it down the middle of the door. The door dissolved away to reveal a large room. At first I thought the room was empty but then I noticed a small package in the middle of the floor. Dumbledore reached down and picked up.

"Sir, what is that?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing that concerns you now my dear." He replied. The goblin led us back to the cart and we were off again. We stopped suddenly and the goblin told us we were there. Once again we all filed out of the cart, but this time my family followed us. The goblin took the key from Dumbledore and opened the fault.

"Whoa." Was all Jasper could say.

"Wow Holly, who knew you were so rich?" Emmet said. Rich indeed, there were mounds of gold, silver, and bronze everywhere. After grabbing a couple of handfuls the goblin led us back outside. I had to blink a couple of times, the sun was so bright.

"Ok guys, where to first?" I asked.

"Oh, lets go to that cute little robe shop we saw."

"Alright." I laughed. Trust Alice to think of clothes. The rest of the day continued on like that. First we got our robes, and then Edward dragged us into the book store, after that Dad took us to the apothecary to get medical and potion supplies; mom made us go in a magical furnishings store, and Emmet forced us all into the Qudditch shop (After Dumbledore explained it was a sport). Finally all that was left was my wand; we went to a shop called Ollivanders. As we entered the store an old man came out to greet us, I assumed that he was Ollivander.

"Ah, I was wondering when I was going to see you Miss. Potter. It seems like just yesterday I was selling your mother and father their first wands." He said. My ears perked up at that.

"You knew my parents?" I asked curiously. He simply nodded.

"Well lets get started shall we?" he asked. I nodded my head while he went to the back of the store to get a wand. He handed me a long skinny wand. I flicked it causally and the glass orb in front of me exploded.

I heard Emmet snort behind me.

"Nice going shrimp." I turned around and glared at him. Mr. Ollivander came back with another one. This one made the window display explode. This went on and on forever! Finally Mr. Ollivander came back with a different wand that looked like it hadn't seen daylight in years. This time when I waved it red sparks came out of it. I turned around excitedly to show everyone to see that my siblings had gone. I didn't dwell on it to long because Mr. Ollivander spoke up.

"Curious, very curious." He said.

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" I asked

"I remember every wand I've ever sold Miss. Potter. Now, the phenox feather that resides in your wand gave another feather. One other. It's curious indeed that this wand should choose you when it's brother gave you that scar." I heard my parents and my siblings (who had quietly slipped back in) gasp. We all took a few minutes to let that register and then we paid for my wand and left. When we were outside my siblings showed pulled something from behind their backs.

"Happy Birthday Holly!" they yelled. They were holding a cage with a beautiful snowy whit owl in it.

"Thanks you guys!" Dumbledore led us back to the Leaky Cauldron where he bought us, well me, lunch.

"Professor, can I ask you something?" I said as we sat in a back room so as not to attract attention to ourselves.

"Sure Holly."

"Well I was wondering why all those people were bowing to me earlier today." I told him.

"Ah yes, you see in our world, you're famous." He said simply. I looked at him shocked.

"Why am I famous? I didn't even know I was a witch until today."

"You see Holly, on the night your real parents died, an evil wizard by the name of Voldemort came to your house. He killed your parents and tried to kill you. But try as he might the curse backfired on him. So you see Holly, you are to the wizarding world, their savior; you're the Girl-Who-Lived, as they have taken to calling you." He explained gently. I heard everyone including myself gasp. We seemed to be doing a lot of gasping today. Soon it was time to leave. Professor Dumbledore gave us our train tickets and we headed home. Alice was jumping around excitedly and Emmet and Jasper were betting on something. If it was like this now, imagine what it would be like later. I shudder at the thought. Now, I may not know what the future holds, but I am absolutely certain the next two weeks are going to be hetic.


	4. The time in between

**_Disclaimer- anything you reconizg is not mine. Not even the story plot is mine. It bleongs to the wonderful writer oXXb00kw0rmXXo who is the author of the amazing story Adopting a wizard. You have to read this story. Anything you can reconize from it is hers! _**

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!!**

**Holly Pov**

You know how I said that the next two weeks were going to be hectic? Yeah well, I was wrong. They were complete and utter chaos!

Esme was creating lesson plans; Carlisle was looking over magical medicines; Edward was reading and re-reading all the books; Alice and Rose were trying to drag me shopping for new school clothes (to which I said "Why do I even need new clothes? I'm wearing a freaking uniform!); Emmet and Jasper were pulling so many pranks on their defenseless innocent little sister (when I said this everyone burst out laughing) that I had to threaten them to do some "accidental" magic, which when she heard about it, mom took my wand away and I got grounded for a day for.

What was I doing you ask? I was just trying to survive and live a normal life, well as normal as you get with 7 vampires. I decided to name my new owl Hedwig after reading my history book.

Finally the day before we were to leave arrived. I woke up to the annoying sound of Edward calling for me.

"Holly! Esme says breakfast is ready!" he called upstairs.

"No! I'm trying to sleep here people!" I yelled back grumpily. Five seconds later I was on the floor and my mattress was ten feet away. I looked up into the smirking face of Edward.

"Time to rise and shine!" he said.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I screamed. I started thinking very bad thoughts to him that an 11 year old girl probably shouldn't say or think and that will not be mentioned.

"Holly, what have I told you about hanging out with Emmet?" Edward asked reading my mind.

"Not to do it, that's exactly why I do it though" I said as I grabbed my pillow and started chasing him around the house, much to the amusement of everyone else. I saw dad sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, ignoring his two out of control kids. I walked up to him.

"Hey daddy?" I asked innocently.

"Yes Holly?"

"Do we happen to have a baseball bat anywhere?"

"No why?"

"I need to hit Edward with it. He pulled my mattress out from under me… again" I said

"Oh, no, we had to get rid of all things that could be used to hurt Edward or anyone else after the last time." He said grimacing. I smiled sheepishly at that memory.

"Oh yeah. That was fun and he so deserved it"

"Holly your breakfast is getting cold!" mom called from the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm coming!" I ran to the kitchen and ate as fast as I could so that I could go plan revenge on Edward.

"Oh honey, Edward wants you in the living room." Mom told me. I groaned.

"Ugh… he probably just wants to study… again! I mean come on how many times can a person read one book? Can't you tell him to stop?" I asked. Mom just smiled and shook her head. I headed out to the living room and I was right. He wanted to study again! And seeing as no one else wants to study with him he goes and picks on me, just because I'm the youngest!

The rest of the day was really busy for me. After I studied for two hours with Edward, Alice dragged me to the mall, then Emmet and Jasper pranked me, but then got yelled at by both mom and Rose. Suddenly it was time for bed, which by the way took forever to get to sleep! I don't think I got to sleep until 3:00 a.m.! I slept peacefully dreaming of a strange green light and a motorbike.


	5. The Train Ride

Disclaimer- anything you recognize is not mine

_**Disclaimer- anything you recognize is not mine. Not even the story plot is mine. It belongs to the wonderful writer oXXb00kw0rmXXo who is the author of the amazing story Adopting A Wizard. You have to read this story. Anything you can recognize from it is hers! **_

_**IMPORTANT: I just realized, I never explained what the characters look like.**_

_**Holly Potter: Red hair, green eyes, scar on her forehead, she looks just like Lily but will have James characteristics. Yes, that dose includes pranks and all!**_

_**Edward: if you don't know what he looks like go read the books a hundred times before you read this story.**_

_**Rest of the Cullen's: Refer to Edward **_

_**Any one else: Refer to Edward, if Harry Potter character, go read the books over and over and over until you have them memorized, just like a certain somebody cough me cough.**_

_**I will add to list when a new character we don't know is introduced.**_

_**And now: ON WITH THE STORY! **_

**Chapter 5!**

I woke up really early the next morning without anyone's help… or force. Quickly I got dressed, eager to start the day. I saw my family sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"It's today, it's Today, It's today!" I yelled excitedly. My parents chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Someone is certainly excited." Rose mused.

"Yep!" is all I said, still bouncing up and down.

"Jasper, please calm down your sister, for the sake of our sanities." Dad asked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Gladly. I don't think it's healthy or normal to be this hyper in the morning, unless you're Alice of course." He said. Alice hit her husband on the head. I immediately felt calmer. I still couldn't get rid of the butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey dad, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"As soon as you eat breakfast." He said.

"But I'm not hungry." I whined. Mom's and Rose's eyes instantly narrowed.

"You are going to eat breakfast." Rosie ordered. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Stupid overprotective vampire." I muttered the last part but she still heard me.

"That's right, now go eat." I stomped off to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. I was so nervous that I just picked at my food. After about five minutes I was done.

"Ok, I'm done! Can we_ please_ go now?" I begged.

"Yes, just go get your trunk and Hedwig please." Mom answered. I ran up the stairs and got Hedwig in her cage. I went to pick up my trunks but they wouldn't budge.

"I need help! The stupid trunks won't budge!" I yelled. Two seconds later Edward was up in my room.

"Aw, does the wittle witch need help?" he asked mockingly.

"Yes actually, I do. You would think living with a bunch of vampires would make me stronger, but it doesn't." Edward just rolled his eyes and lifted my trunks easily.

"These are really light." He said.

"Yeah, well we can't all have inhuman strength." I mumbled. I followed him down the stairs where every one was waiting with their trunks.

"Holly, hurry up!" Alice whined.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said

"Well hurry faster!" this time Emmet joined in. I rolled my eyes at him. I finally reached the door and Emmet swept me up.

"EMMET! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I yelled.

"Nope. Since Esme and Carlisle are both working at Hogwarts, we're running there."

"Fine." So with me in one hand and his trunks and mine in the other, we were off. We were actually there in about ten minutes.

"Hey dad, do you have the train tickets?" I asked him.

"Yep here they are. Wait a minute, this can't be right." Dad said.

"What can't be right?" I asked curiously.

"They say Platform 9 ¾." He said.

"So how are we supposed to get there?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. Why are you all looking at me?" I said because they all were staring at me.

"Because you're the only witch." Alice quipped.

"Oh. Well I will say this one more time. I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled. They all looked slightly scared of me. We looked everywhere for the stupid platform. We even asked this one guard if he knew where it was. He looked at us like were crazy, which I have to admit, we probably are. We were about to give up when a family with red hair came by.

"Packed with muggles every year." I looked up to see if everyone else had heard it to, they had.

"Edward, read their minds to see if they're wizards." I whispered. He was quiet for a second before replying.

"Yep, they are." I sighed relieved.

"Ok, so who wants to go ask how to get on the platform?" I asked. They all looked at me. I sighed.

"Fine." I walked of to where the red haired lady and her family were standing.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering, could you-"she cut me off.

"Tell you how to get on to the platform dear? Of course, don't worry its Ron's first time too." She said gesturing to the youngest boy.

"You just have to run straight at that wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it as a bit of a run if you're nervous, here watch Percy." The oldest boy ran straight at the barrier, I thought he was going to crash, but then he was gone.

"Whoa, now that was cool!" Emmet said, sneaking up behind me.

"Ahhhh! Emmet! What have I told you about sneaking up on me? You are so dead!" I yelled at him. He just chuckled and flung me over his shoulders… again. I swear he is going to break some of my ribs one of these days. He set me back down and I turned back to the woman. By now only the youngest boy, the girl and the woman were left.

"You can go with Ron dear." She said.

"Sure." I looked at the boy.

"Come on." He said. I nodded and started to run at the wall. I closed my eyes, ready for the crash. When there wasn't one I opened my eyes. I stared in wonder at the sight before me. There was a huge train with the words "Hogwarts Express" on the front.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Jasper said coming up behind me.

"I know!" I squealed.

"I'll see you in a bit, little sis, I've got to go load my trunk" Jasper said.

"Ok!" I called after him. I lifted my trunk up, which I had put on wheels, and rolled it over to a luggage rack. I tried and tried to get up but I couldn't! Two people with red hair came up behind me. It was the twins from before.

"Do you-" one asked

"Need some-" said the other

"Help?" they finished together.

"Um yeah." I said meekly. Each twin took one of my trunks and lifted them up.

"Thanks so much." I said.

"No problem." They returned.

"I'm Fred-" the one on the right said

"And I'm George." The one on the left said.

"Hi Fred, hi George, I'm Holly." I introduced myself. They stared at me.

"You're Holly-" Fred said

"Potter?" George finished. I nodded.

"Yep, that's me. Well technically it Cullen-Potter, since I'm adopted. But I usually just go by Potter." I explained. They looked as if they were about to say something but Alice came up behind me.

"Hey Holly, whatch ya doin'?" she asked.

"Talking."

"Oh, well Carlisle wants to talk to us before we leave!" she said

"Ok, I'm coming," I told her.

"It was nice meeting you, I guess I'll see you around!" I said to the twins who were watching Alice skip away.

"Nice meeting you, Holly" George said.

"Yeah, nice meeting you!" Fred said. I waved by and followed Alice. Mom and Dad and everyone else were standing over to the side.

"Ok guys, I want you all to behave yourselves, is that understood? Dad asked when I got over to them. We all nodded.

"Emmet, Jasper, Edward, this means no bugging your sisters." He said

"Aw, you never let us have fun!" Emmet whined.

"Girls, this means no pranking your brothers or trying to drag them shopping." He said as if the boys hadn't spoken.

"And I want all of you to try and make friends, is that understood?" We all nodded.

"Now your mother and I are going to be sitting in the teacher's compartment so you best all go find somewhere to sit now." My siblings nodded and left. I turned to my parents and gave them each a hug.

"By mom, bye dad!" I called as I headed to the train.

"Bye honey!" they called back. I smiled to myself as I looked for an empty compartment. I finally found my siblings, who had found an empty compartment.

"Hi guys!" I said sitting down on Edward's lap who pushed me off.

"Holly get out now." Edward said. I looked at him.

"What do you mean get out?" I asked confused.

"Carlisle told us that you were to find someone your own age to sit with." He said.

"But-" I started to say.

"No, now go find somewhere else to sit. We'll see you when we get to Hogwarts." I looked around the compartment, everyone was looking down guiltily. I huffed.

"Fine. I'll see you when we get to school." I walked out and went to find an empty one. I finally found one that only had one person in it, the boy from the station.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. The red haired boy shook his head.

"No go ahead. My names Ron by the way."

"Thanks. My names Holly." I told him.

"Wait you're Holly Potter, aren't you?" he asked

"Yep, that's me."

"So do you know… have the scar?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, see." I lifted my bangs up to reveal my lighting scar.

"Whoa that's cool." He said

"Thanks, but it can be a pain sometimes. My siblings always tease me about it. Speaking of which…" I opened the door and they all fell in. I laughed as they tried to untangle themselves.

"How did you know we were there?" Jasper asked.

"You guys always forget; I live with you. You have trained me well. That and I could here Alice laughing." They all glared at her.

"What?" she asked. They all rolled their eyes.

"Anyways… get out!" I ordered them.

"Why?" Emmet asked

"Because you kicked me out of your compartment and you guys are really annoying." I explained."

"Holly, where are your manners? Introduce us to your friend!" Rose scolded. I sighed and turned back to Ron.

"Fine. Ron these are my adoptive siblings: Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Guys this is Ron. Happy? Now get out." I said trying to push them out.

"Bye Ron! Nice meeting you!" Alice called as I pushed her out. I sighed and closed the door.

"I'm so sorry about that. They can be so annoying sometimes." I explained.

"That's ok, I understand, I have siblings to." He said.

"Oh, how many do you have?" I asked curiously.

"Six. I'm the second youngest. Ginny's the youngest and the only girl."

"Oh I feel bad for her. She's the only girl and the youngest. That must suck." I commented.

"Yeah, I do feel bad for her when Fred and George tease her, of course I don't when she hexes me using dad's wand." He muttered.

"Fred and George are your brothers?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"They helped me put my trunks up." Just then there was a knock on the door and an elderly witch came by.

"Anything from the trolley?" she asked. Ron shook his head and held up four sandwiches.

"No thanks, I'm set." He said. Me on the other hand was a whole other story.

"I'll take the lot." I said handing her the money. Ron stared wide eyed at all the candy.

"Go on, have some." I said.

"That's ok, I have sandwiches," I looked at him.

"Ron, there is no way I'm going to eat all of this. Go on." I urged.

"Alright." He started unwrapping candy. We were discussing his chocolate frog collection when a bushy haired witch came in.

"Oh, hello. Have you seen a frog anywhere? A boy has lost his." We shook our heads.

"No, but we'll keep an eye out for one."

"Thanks. Wait a second. Aren't you Holly Potter?" she asked.

"Yeah that's me."

"I've read all about you." Then she noticed Ron.

"And you are…?" she asked.

"Ron. Ron Weasley" he said through a full mouth.

"Pleasure." She left to go look for the toad again. I stared at Ron and we burst out laughing. The rest of the time we discussed Hogwarts and the houses.

"Fred and George swear that you have to wrestle a troll." Ron said. I was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. Rosalie popped in.

"Holly, Esme says to tell you to get your robes on because we'll be arriving soon." She said.

"Ok, thanks Rose." I said as she left. I quickly slipped my robes on and started to think. I was glad that Ron was my friend. He seemed really nice.

"Holly. We're here." Ron said, snapping me out of my thoughts. The butterflies in my stomach returned. Curse them. Ron and I got off the train and went over to where a giant was.

"Hi Hagrid!" Ron called.

"Hello Ron. Who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Holly. Holly this is Hagrid." He introduced us.

"Holly, Holly Potter? Is that really you? Why I haven't see you since you were a baby. How have you been?" Hagrid asked.

"Nice to meet you Hagrid." We all got into boats. I got in one with Ron and two other boys who introduced themselves as Neville and Dean. The boat ride there was short, but I somehow managed to fall in. Lucky me. I gasped as Hogwarts came into view. The tall white castle stood out majestically against the black night sky. We got out of the boats and Hagrid knock on the door.

**I have a question for you all. What house should I put Rosalie in? Pleas review and tell!**


	6. Adoption! Sorry!

ATTENTION

ATTENTION! I am so sorry but I can't continue this story! Something happened recently and I can't continue! I am so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry for this! But the good news is that I'm putting it up for adoption so another amazing author may continue this story! Again…I am super sorry!


End file.
